


Somewhere Only We Know

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, I haven’t decided yet, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, OOC, Self-Harm, Suicidal Ideation, Suicide Attempt, if I decide to write a followup i’ll Change the tags, suicide?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: “Do you know what this place is?” Alec’s clear baritone broke the silence, unwavering in its tenacity. “It’s where you first told me you loved me. We were walking down this boardwalk, and you stopped and told me you loved me.” Alec laughed gently, and for a moment, just a moment, Magnus thought he had snapped out of whatever horrid trance had put him on the verge of suicide. “I wanted to revisit that memory of pure euphoria before I die.”





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a looooong time ago, and I just needed to finish it. It’s kind of shitty, but.

Alec swallowed yet another brutal sip of cognac, lowering his eyes to the blank expanse of the horizon. Beneath him lay miles and miles of freshwater, populated only by fish, algae, and what was bound to be his decomposing body. The thought comforted him, doling out the slightest morsels of peace, that perhaps his angst could be eased. Somewhere, along his self-deprecating thoughts, a quote by Friedrich Nietzsche nagged at the back of his mind. However, his alcohol ridden mentality didn’t have the capacity for coherent thought, and Alec agreed to let that die out. The marks at his wrists tingled with anticipation, or it could've been fear. Regardless, it propelled him to slide further along the railing of the bridge. Another few inches, and he'd be free of all his vices, his disappointments and responsibilities. He wouldn't feel obligated to put up a facade, nor would he be tempted to pine after Magnus once again. He slid himself another inch, and then another, and he prepared himself for the calming sensation of the wind against his scarred body when-

“Alexander,” the voice that resonated through his eardrums was calm, dropping down in a deeper register than Alec had ever heard before. It was Magnus Bane, the love of Alec’s life, and his ex as of a month ago. Alec’s lips curled at the sight of him, before returning to his placid stare into the abyss. “Alec,” Magnus tried again, taking a tentative step toward him. 

He was nearly to the edge now, his ass planted firmly at the sliver of material the ledge provided him. You can do this, though Alec, taking a deep breath. You've experienced worse, even if the enemies in those cases were disgusting demons attempting to murder you, and not woefully handsome warlocks. With a shuddering breath, Alec turned to face Magnus.

The moment Magnus’ slitted, amber orbs met Alec’s, he knew all hope of him remaining aloof had been annihilated. They were beautiful, those azure eyes of his, and they betrayed so much of his inner turmoil. Though Alec’s mouth remained stubbornly shut, his eyes were pleading with Magnus, practically begging for salvation. What Alec was asking for was, once again, Magnus’ unconditional love, and Magnus didn’t know if he could provide that, not after what he’d done to him. 

Nevertheless, the fact that he had tracked Alec this far had to prove something. Yeah, thought Magnus, it proves that you're a pathetic excuse for life that’s pining after a guy that literally attempted to murder you. Regardless of that fact, he couldn’t help the involuntary twinge his stomach gave when he looked into those azure orbs of his, filled with so much angst and textbook melodrama that Magnus thought it was a miracle he hadn’t killed himself yet. He stammered, then shut his mouth, unable to come up with a single thing that increase Alec’s situation. For once, the Grand Warlock of Brooklyn was speechless.

“Do you know what this place is?” Alec’s clear baritone broke the silence, unwavering in its tenacity. “It’s where you first told me you loved me. We were walking down this boardwalk, and you stopped and told me you loved me.” Alec laughed gently, and for a moment, just a moment, Magnus thought he had snapped out of whatever horrid trance had put him on the verge of suicide. “I wanted to revisit that memory of pure euphoria before I died.”

His strong arms propelled him into the water, faster and so unexpectedly that all Magnus could do was watch as the man he loved sunk into the bottomless abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN’T DECIDED IF HE’S DEAD YET. If I do, THE TAGS WILL CHANGE


End file.
